Clutter
by D2L
Summary: Ketika dimana seorang professor pembuat senjata berbahaya yang bernama DELI bertemu dengan seorang mutan dengan mesin pembunuh yang ditanamkan di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka akan membuat bencana baru atau akan bekerja sama untuk menghentikan DELI yang berniat menghancurkan dunia?/Pair: Kyumin!/ R n R please?


**Clutter**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Chapter 1: Kiss The Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watch, learn, and feel it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Year 2143,11.30 PM]**_

Seseorang penyusup kini sedang meyusup ke dalam gedung yang paling dijaga ketat oleh negara yang menjadi negara lawan dari tempatnya di lahirkan. Matanya terbelak kagum saat sampai dibagian senjata milik negara lawannya itu. Walaupun negaranya sendiri memiliki senjata yang tidak kalah hebatnya, tapi tetap saja dengan melihat senjata yang sama sekali tidak ada di negaranya membuatnya terpanah. Senjata yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah sebuah kendaraan yang entah apa namanya yang didesign untuk keperluan negara seperti militer ataupun kelak untuk perang.

Orang itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia harus fokus untuk tujuan utamanya yaitu mencuri sesuatu dari sana dan tidak terpana oleh semacam museum senjata ini.

Dia, laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah pedang. Laki-laki itu lalu menancapkan pedang itu ke lantai. Lantai itu tiba-tiba berubah corak seperti dialiri aliran listrik yang warnanya berwarna biru mudah. Perlahan corak itu berubah menjadi warna ungu dimulai dari corak yang berada di bawah semua senjata, lalu mengalir secara perlahan menuju tempat pedang itu tertancap.

Setelah semuanya berwarna keunguan, orang itu tersenyum, dan lalu menarik pedangnya menjauh dari lantai tersebut. Lantai itu langsung saja kembali menjadi lantai biasa yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan yang diolahnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Orang itu berkomunikasi dengan seseorang melalui telinga kanannya.

Yang di sana menjawab,"cari yang masih mentahnya. Kita butuh keduanya untuk penelitian. Carilah di ruang penelitian utama. Aku sudah mengirim peta selanjutnya dan apa yang harus diwaspadai pada jam tanganmu."

"Baik," laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah jawaban singkat.

Tangan kanannya kembali dibentuknya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lazim. Tangan itu seperti mencair, dan cairan itu terjatuh di lantai membentuk beberapa bola besi. Bola-bola itu mengelinding dengan sendirinya menuju semua senjata yang ada di ruangan itu, mulai menembus masuk ke dalam baja dan berubah menjadi cairan ungu palsu yang baru saja diambil laki-laki itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, laki-laki itu tidak mau membuang diri lagi. Dia membuat tangannya menjadi jangkar yang tertembak ke lubang saluran udara yang tadi baru saja dipakainya. Tangan jangkarnya itu mulai menariknya secara perlahan lebih naik ke atas dan membuatnya sampai di saluran udara itu.

Dia dengan cepat menutup saluran udara yang terbuka dan menyalakan peta mini yang baru saja dikirimkan ke jam tangan miliknya. Peta itu sangat rumit, tapi dia tidak perlu susah-susah menebak mana yang merupakan tujuannya karena akan ada titik merah berjalan yang akan menuntunnya.

Laki-laki itu bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan titik merah itu, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat tempatnya berpijak tiba-tiba ambruk dan alaram penyusup tempat itu langsung saja berbunyi seketika.

Laki-laki itu mendecak. Ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi dan membuatnya ketahuan seperti ini. laki-laki itu langsung saja berpikir kritis agar tidak tertangkap oleh para pasukan atau robot-robot yang akan menghabiskan bahan bakarnya.

Dia dengan cepat mengubah tangannya kembali menjadi mesin penghantar panas. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas lantai, kemudian lantai itu tiba-tiba mencair. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan lantai yang sudah berubah menjadi cairan lengket itu ikut tertarik sampai mereka sudah tidak terpasang di tanah lagi yang menyebabkan sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk satu orang tercipta.

Saat laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dari cairan lantai itu, cairan itu tetap berdiri tegak seperti sebuah benda yang membeku. Orang itu segera saja terjung pada lubang yang telah dibuatnya, sebelum dia betul-betul pergi dari tempat itu, dia mengeluarkan tangannya sedikit dari lubang itu dan mengarahkannya pada cairan lantai yang sudah padat itu. Ketika dia menyentuhnya, cairan itu kembali mencair dan terjatuh ke tempat semula, membuat lubang itu tertutup dan keberadaan orang itu tidak bisa terdeteksi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Ada seseorang yang mengangguku sehingga aku menyebabkan alarm penyusup yang di sana aktif," Lee Sungmin, laki-laki berambut hitam yang menyusup tadi melapor pada atasannya masih berbicara dengan menggunakan telinga kanannya yang tidak terdapat alat komunikasi sedikitpun. Telinga itu sendiri seperti sudah menjadi alat komunikasinya.

"Kau sebaiknya sekarang ke Matching Bom," ucap orang di sana.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Di sana aku bisa mendapatkan benda yang belum diolah itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kau ke sana agar bisa lepas dari para pasukan itu. Sekarang juga kau harus pergi ke tempat pelelangan itu," perintah orang itu.

"Kau gila! Tempat pelelangan sama saja dengan tempat ilegal dimana justru akan banyak polisi yang akan menangkapku!" seru Sungmin.

Untung saja tempatnya berada sekarang adalah lorong gelap, jika tidak. Semua orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan juga heran.

"Matching Bom adalah satu-satunya tempat ilegal yang didukung oleh negara karena merupakan pasokan dana terbesar dari turis. Tidak ada satupun polisi yang ditugaskan untuk mengeledah tempat itu dan juga karena tempat itu memiliki banyak ras manusia, kewarganegaraan Rusiamu akan tersamarkan di sana," jelas orang itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku bisa tertangkap. Bisa saja polisi itu malah mendapat perintah untuk mengeledah tempat yang tidak pernah mereka geledah karena bisa saja aku menggunakannya sebagai tempat pelarian," balas Sungmin dengan nada tidak senang.

"Kalau begitu jadi saja barang yang akan dilelangkan," ucap orang itu dengan enteng.

Urat-urat marah Sungmin rasanya sudah mau putus jika berbicara dengan orang ini. "Kau betul-betul gila! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Dan kau pikir apa yang akan membuat mereka tertarik untuk membuatku jadi barang pelelangan? DN virus? Ya, yang benar saja!" seru Sungmin lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan sisi mutanmu, MUTT?" orang itu bertanya dengan penuh ketegasan di dalamnya. Sontak saja membuat Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa membantah seperti tadi apalagi berteriak terhadap orang yang sangat penting bagi negaranya.

"Kau tahu jika sisi mutanku akan menghasilkan gen yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diproduksi sisi manusiaku. Aku akan mati," ucap Sungmin.

"Beberapa menit lagi akan terjadi pelelangan di sana dan untungnya yang dilelangkan adalah MUTT. Kau bisa menyusup kau aku tahu kau pasti akan terjual kurang dari setengah jam. Dalam jangka waktu seperti itu, sisi mutanmu tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap orang itu.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sungmin seadanya. Dia tidak berani membantah.

"Lakukan dan cepatlah kembali ke sini," ucap orang itu sebelum betul-betul memustuskan sambungan itu.

"Baik."

.

.

.

**Las Vegas**

Apa,ya yang bisa dilakukan di kota besar seperti ini? Banyak! Tempat ini memiliki banyak sekali hiburan karena jumlah turis yang datang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Sebelum jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini, bagaimana jika kita mencuri pandang pada bangunan yang paling mewah di sini? Apartemen HolyStar misalnya? Kita akan mengunjungi salah seorang yang kaya dan juga jenius di sana.

495, plat nomor yang terbuat dari lapisan emas tipis terpajang di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni terbagus. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, sepertinya orang yang tinggal di dalam terlalu terburu-buru sampai-sampai tidak menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan lokasinya yang sekarang?" ucap orang itu. dengan penampilan super awut, aku bahkan tidak percaya dia itu orang yang kaya. Penampilannya seperti seorang yang biasa atau bahkan lebih di bawah.

Orang itu memiliki rambut ikal caremel yang tidak disisir, hanya memakai kaos biru tua oblong dan juga jeans belel. Tapi sepertinya jenis telekomunikasi yang digunakannya menandakan bahwa dia memang orang kaya.

Di depannya ada melayang layar hologram yang berukuran 45 x 25 cm. Orang yang diajaknya komunikasi sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajahnya hanya gambar besar frekuensi suara yang dikeluarkan orang yang disebrang sana.

"Dia sekarang berada di Matching Bom," ucap orang itu.

Gambar layar hologram itu langsung saja berubah, menunjukkan gambar sebuah bangunan yang berada di jalanan kecil hampir tanpa penerangan. Bangunan itu tampak sangat kumuh, sudah dirambati oleh tanaman _ivy _bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris bobrok.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah tahu wilayah dan tempat-tempat yang ada di sini karena terlalu sibuk mengurung diri padahal kau sudah tinggal 1 tahun di sini," orang itu sedikit menghina walau masih dengan kalimat halus.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. Aku akan segera memberikan imbalannya," ucap laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke layar hologram itu. Dia membuat tangannya menembus layar itu. Digenggamnya layar itu, dan ketika dibukanya tangannya, layar itu dengan otomatis terlipat seperti kertas dan masuk ke dalam jam tangan yang berada di tangan kiri laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya di atas jam tangan miliknya. Seketika itu juga muncul layar hologram baru yang berukuran sama dengan layar hologram yang sebelumnya, hanya saja layar itu masih belum berisikan data, masih kosong.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama laki-laki awut-awutan itu, melemparkan layar hologram tersebut pada salah satu jendela kaca yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Layar itu seperti memakan kaca tersebut, sehingga kini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kencangnya angin malam yang masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela berlubang itu, layar yang tadinya ada di tengah jendela berlubang itu, kini menyamakan posisinya sejajar dengan kaki Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu kemudian melangkahkan dirinya untuk berdiri di atas layar tersebut.

Layar itu mulai membawanya turun dari lantai 8 menuju lantai 1, depan apartemen tersebut tempat mobilnya terparkirkan. Dia memandanganya dengan biasa tanpa takut, padahal itu menuruni lantai 8 tanpa ada pengaman sedikitpun.

Ketika kira-kira berada 1 m dari lantai 1, layar itu dengan otomatis memperpanjang diri, melengkungkan badannya sehingga berbentuk seperti anak tangga. Laki-laki itu menuruni anak tangga tersebut lalu langsung masuk ke dalam mobi lamborghini merah miliknya. Ketika dia sudah ada di dalam, layar hologram itu langsung masuk kembali ke dalam jam tangannya dengan otomatis, lalu tergantikan dengan layar hologram sebelumnya yang berisikan data tempat Matching Bom.

Layar itu dengan otomatis berubah menjadi holgram miniatur dari Macthing Bom. Bukan hanya Matching Bom, tapi semua bangunan yang ada diantara apartemen Kyuhyun dan juga Matching Bom.

Di dalam hologram miniatur bangunan itu, ada titik merah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Itu pasti tempat Kyuhun berada sekarang dan perlahan titik itu mulai bergerak menuntun Kyuhyun menuju Macthing Bom.

.

.

.

Waktu dunia kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tetapi kota ini seperti baru mau memulai keramaiannya dan bukannya mengurangi keramaiannya.

Lampu-lampu yang ada di jalan mulai lebih ternyala lebih maksimal, lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa toko yang tadinya tampak tutup, kini mulai terbuka.

Selain lampu yang berkelap-kelip bisa juga kau lihat banyaknya benda-benda yang bertebaran di atas langit. Ada sebuah balon udara besar yang menampilkan sebuah iklan bagi orang yang sanggup membayarnya, orang-orang yang lebih rendah akan memilih teknologi berupa pemancar hologram untuk mempromosikan barang-barang mereka.

Selain itu kau bisa melihat banyaknya mobil-mobil mewah yang mulai muncul mulai dari berbagai arah, saling berlomba-lomba melintas dan menggesekkan ban mobil mereka pada aspal jalanan utama.

Ke mana mobil-mobil itu akan pergi? Banyak pilihan untuk mereka tentunya. Mall? Banyak yang masih buka. Rumah makan? Hampir semuanya 24 jam saat ini. Bar, Casino, pub, klub malam? Dari dulu tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat setia sebagai raja malam.

Salah satu mobil mewah yang mencolok melintasi jalan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, melewati likukan setiap jalan dan mobil yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya sang pemilik mobil sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Bertanya kenapa mobil-mobil itu tidak ditangkap walaupun mereka melakukan balapan liar di jalan? Tidak ada polisi di jalan , walaupun mereka masih bisa memantau dari tempat jauh melalui kamera yang bertebaran di jalan. Tetapi alasannya yang paling penting yaitu, kenapa mereka perlu untuk menangkap diri mereka sendiri? Kini polisi juga melakukan hal seperti itu.

Mobil lamborghini merah itu melesat ke arah sebuah sudut ruas jalan yang semput dan juga gelap. kegelapan itu menelannya, maaf... itu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan yang berlebihan.

Whoa, tunggu-tunggu. Kalian ingin bertanya soal itu? Aku baru saja ingin membicarakannya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa mereka semua masih menggunakan teknologi nenek moyang mereka, bukan? Sebetulnya ada alasan dibalik itu semua.

Yang masih menggunakan teknologi itu sebetulnya hanyalah semua negara bagian yang terletak di Amerika. Soalnya Amerika merupakan benua baru yang dihuni hampir oleh semua ras manusia yang ada di dunia, bukan? Ah, kalian pasti bertanya apa hubungannya dengan semua itu. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu.

2143 merupakan tahun-tahun dimana nenek moyang jaman dulu sangat menginginkan untuk hidup di dalamnya. Berbagai macam teknologi yang sangat maju tercipta pada abad ini. Di negara lain yang berada di luar Amerika mereka menggunakan teknologi yang memang seharusnya digunakan di tahun maju seperti ini.

Wow, kenapa benua yang sangat maju dan berjaya pada jaman dulu malah menjadi ketinggalan jaman? Mereka bukan lagi yang memegang kendali dunia,ya? Atau mereka kehabisan orang jenius mereka untuk membuat teknologi baru?

Semua dugaan itu salah. Mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan teknologi maju yang di negara lain, merekalah yang menciptakannya dan lalu mengekspornya. Lalu apa kendalanya?

Itu karena mereka merupakan benua baru yang menjadi tempat huni berbagai macam ras manusia yang ada di dunia! Loh, kenapa alasannya menjadi tambah aneh? Memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Amerika merupakan benua yang terlalu banyak memiliki manusia yang sangat susah untuk dikendalikan. Hal ini menyebabkan tidak bisa dibendungnya sesuatu yang tidak ingin terjadi seperti kebocoran rahasia negara, penyelundupan obat-obatan dan hal ilegal lainnya.

Jaman nenek moyangnya saja, mereka sudah banyak mendapatkan hal seperti itu apalagi dengan masa depan sepeti ini yang memiliki segala teknologi praktis? Jika Amerika mengikuti perubahan jaman maka akan ada teleport tabung yang bisa memindahkan orang melalui lubang waktu dalam waktu sedetik, mobil yang bisa mengapung di angkasa dan bisa melaju secepat kilat.

Apa yang terjadi jika saja hal itu terjadi? Maka mereka tidak bisa mencegah terjadinya hal ilegal karena orang-orang yang mereka buru bisa dengan mudahnya perpindah tempat dengan sanagt cepat dan tanpa bisa terdeteksi, maka pemerintah di sana akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Amerika akan menutup diri dari semua itu. Tetapi tentu saja untuk menunjang ekonomi mereka, mereka tetap memproduksi teknologi seperti itu. Tetapi tidak menggunakannya, melainkan menjualnya pada negara lain.

Jadi itulah alasan dibalik semua itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke jalan ceritanya.

Laki-laki yang sebelumnya menaiki lamborghini mewah itu kini memberhentikan mobil miliknya saat dia sudah mendapati tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia tiba disebuah bangunan yang kecil namun sangat tinggi, kira-kira bertingkat 5.

Di pintu bangunan itu bisa kau lihat seorang yang berotot besar dan juga bermuka garang, biar kutebak, sepertinya dia bodyguard yang menjaga agar tidak sembarang orang yang masuk ke sana.

"ID-nya?" ucap penjaga bermuka garang itu. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang begitu tetapi cara bicaranya juga.

"Collardo." Orang itu tampaknya tidak berpengaruh dengan aura seram milik penjaga itu. Dia menjawabnya dengan santai. Dia adalah pengunjung dan lagi dia mengetahui semuanya jadi tidak ada yang bisa memarahinya terutama penjaga yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Penjaga itu segera mempersilahkannya masuk setelah orang itu mengatakan ID yang benar. "Selamat menikmati malam anda, Tuan. Hari ini kami mendapat barang special yang tidak akan luput dari pandanganmu." Penjaga itu tersenyum arti. Orang itu tidak membalasnya dan masuk ke dalam tanpa berbicara.

Bangunan itu adalah bangunan menipu. Di luarnya terlihat sangat kecil dan bisa kau bilang kumuh. Tetapi ketika kau masuk di dalamnya yang akan kau temukan adalh kemewahan duniawi. Gedung itu terdiri dari 2 lantai yang terpakai, lantai-lantai di atasnya tidak terpakai entah apa alasannya.

Saat ini orang tersebut berdiri di lantai 2, sebetulnya lantai satu jika kau tidak menghitung ruang bawah tanahnya. Anggap saja lantai 2 karena kita akan menggunakan lantai bawah tanahnya sebagai lantai 1.

Orang itu perlahan mulai turun ke lantai 1. Dia pergi ke arah meja bar yang ada di sana dan memesan segelas vodka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Mulai bosan dengan profesimu Kyuhyun?" ejek orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak menanggapinya untuk sesaat, dia lebih memilih untuk meneguk vodkanya terlebih dahulu. "Semua orang membutuhkan hiburan, bukan?"

"Well, tentu saja. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan sampai di sini. Kupikir daerah jangkauanmu cuma sampai ke daerah klub malam dan juga casino." Orang itu berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mengangap ini bukan salah satu klub malam?"

"Hmm... kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Tetapi kau tahu ada yang lebih dari sini. Sesuatu yang lebih ada di sini, bukan?" tanya orang itu.

Salah seorang yang duduk di samping kursi mereka menaruh jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya, orang itu menyruh mereka untuk diam.

"Ah, rupanya acara puncaknya akan segera muncul. Sebaiknya kita berpindah tempat. Kau tidak akan melihat benda itu dengan baik jika kita terus ada di sini." Orang itu mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke sebuah dereten kursi yang ada di paling depan. Deretan itu menghadap pada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh tirai hitam.

Sesaat kemudian tirai itu mulai terbuka. Di belakangnya terdapat layar monitor yang menunjukkan berbagai gambar yang dibuat menjadi satu dan membentuk gambar yang sangat besar. Gambar itu tertuliskan _Welcome to The Auction!_

_Selamat datang di tempat pelelangan!_

"Sebentar lagi akan keluar rupanya, kau akan tertarik untuk membeli salah satunya," ucap orang itu.

Tiba-tiba di atas panggung itu dipenuhi kabut dan dari bawah pangggung muncul seseorang, mungkin saja itu adalah pembawa acara untuk kali ini.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Kalian akan terpesona oleh apa yang akan kami jual kali ini! kalian akan tertarik untuk membelinya dan tentu saja mengeluarkan banyak uang dari dompet kalian!" seru sang pembawa acara.

Beberapa orang tertawa. Memangnya itu sebuah lelucon,ya? Mungkin diantara mereka mengangap demikian. Orang yang bernama Kyuhyun dan juga temannya hanya diam tidak menangapinya. Yang mereka butuhkan bukan pembawa acara itu, tetapi apa yang akan dilelangkan nantinya.

"Kali ini yang kami akan jual adalah seekor MUTT!" serunya lagi.

"Wah, seekor mutan? Ini akan menarik!" seru salah satu penonton.

"Mutan? Kupikir hanya pemerintah yang bisa menjualnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jaman telah berubah kawan! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang. Banyak orang yang tertarik dengan barang itu. Yang alhli dalam bidang itu tentu saja akan menyelinap dan mengambilnya secara ilegal. Kau tahu kalau ini bukan tempat biasa bukan? _This is Matching Bom, friend. Everything can be sell in this auction_!" seru orang itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak salah aku menghabiskan malamku di sini, James."

Orang yang bernama James itu tersenyum. "Sudah kukatakan bukan. Kau akan tertarik dan membeli salah satunnya. Siap-siap untuk melubangi dompet milikmu kawan!"

Orang yang duduk di samping mereka lagi-lagi meletakkan hari telunjuk mereka pada bibirnya, menyuruh mereka diam segera karena acara puncaknya akan segera dimulai.

"Ya, kita akan mulai dengan MUTT yang pertama. Elizabet Maritte, mari kita sambut dia!"

Dinding monitor yang ada di belakng tiba saja terbelah. Dari dalam sana muncul seorang gadis. Rambutnya berwarna kunig keemasan yang terurai lurus, tubuh mungil, dres hitam yang menutupi kulit putihnya. Dia mutan jenis kucing yang berbulu putih yang halus. Siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk memilikinya? Kita lihat siapa yang bsia memiliknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai dengan harga 5 million dollar. Ada yang ingin membukanya?" seru sang pembawa acara.

"5 million dollar!" seru seseorang.

"Ada yang menginginkan untuk membeli dengan harga yang lebih tinggi?" seru sang pembawa acara.

"7 million dollar!"

"9 million dollar!"

"14 million dollar!"

"15 million dollar!"

"Ya, masih ada yang mau menambahnya?" setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5 detik, dia kahirnya menyatakan penawaran 15 million dollar adalah yang teratas dan memberi wewenang untuk orang yang memberikan penawaran itu untuk membawa pulang mutan yang bernama Elizabet Maritte.

Mutan yang lainnyapun mulai keluar satu persatu. Tetapi sayang tidak ada yang menarik satupun niat Kyuhyun untuk membelinya. Dia bosan. Dia mulai berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan James yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai pelelangan itu selesai.

Kakinya berhenti saat...

"Ya, inilah mutan kita yang terakhir! Dia adalah Lee Sungmin! Mutan ini sangat special. Sekali anda melihatnya saja nada pasti sudah terpikat pada pesonanya! Dia berasal dari bekas pemerintahan Rusia. Dia beda bukan? Bagi anda yang menyukai peliharan yang tidak jinak, dia adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat!" seru pembawa acara itu dengan sangat keras.

... sesuatu yang paling menarik akhirnya keluar juga.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Dia kembali duduki di tempatnya yang nyaman untuk melihat mutan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi dari sini sebelum acaranya selesai. Mendapat sesuatu yang menarik bukan?" James menyeringai.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apapun. Matanya terlalu sibuk untuk menatap mutan itu.

_He's beautiful._

"Nah, karena dia istimewa maka kita akan membuka penawaran yang cukup tinggi. Kita akan mulai dengan 20 million dollar! Ada yang berani membukanya terlebih dahulu?" ucap sang pembawa acara.

"20 million dollar!" James berteriak.

Kyuhyun melototkan matanya pada James.

"Hey, kawan. Bukan hanya kau saja yang tertarik padanya. Tetapi aku juga. Mari kita bersaing secara adil," ucap James.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin yang lewat saja.

"Ya ada yang ingin melakukan penawaran yang lebih tinggi?" Pembawa acara itu mengkompromi setiap pengunjung yang ada di sana. _Shit_, dia mempanas-panasi orang-orang brutal yang ada di sana.

"25 million dollar!"

"No! 32 million dollar!"

"76 million dollar!" semuanya terkaget mendengar nilai nominal itu. Nilai itu sangat besar dan biasanya orang tidak akan langsung memasang pada angka yang tinggi, biasanya orang akan perlahan-lahan untuk menaikannya. Tetapi orang itu sungguh tidak sabaran. Dia sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya.

Dan cobalah tebak siapa orang itu. Ternyata seorang yang nama Cho Kyuhyun. Mari kita beri dia tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah karena bernai menghamburkan uang begitu banyak hanya untuk seekor mutan!

"You must be crazy, dude." James melongo melihat kelakuan teman yang satunya ini. "Walaupun kau sangat menginginkannya seharusnya kau tidak mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyaknya," lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam lagi. Dia hanya menunggu keputusan pada sang juri apakah benda itu akan segera menjadi miliknya atau ada yang ingin melakukan penawaran yang lebih padanya.

Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berani untuk melakukan penawaran yang lebih besar. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, kau menjadi pemenangnya kali ini!

"Selamat kepada orang yang ada di sana! Anda berhasil mendapatkannya dengan nilai nominal yang cukup gila!" seru sang pembawa acara.

Beberapa orang tertawa, menganggap itu adalah sebuah lelucon.

Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk miliknya. Dia berjalan menuju belakang panggung monitor yang sangat besar itu, tempat dimana dia akan mengambil barang yang dibelinya dan juga nominal cek atas harga barang yang baru saja diberinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghabiskan uang yang begitu banyak hanya untuk makhluk ini," orang itu mengejeknya atau mungkin dia sedang memberikan sebuah pujian padanya.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Orang itu mendengus. "Hah, sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mainanmu,ya? Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu di sana."

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah pria itu. Mereka melnagkah ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu penuh dengan sel-sel yang menyerupai sel tahanan yang ada di dalam penjara.

Mereka pergi ke sel yang bernomorkan 114. Di sana Kyuhyun melihat barang yang sudah dibelinya. Oke, terlalu lancang kalau kita memanggil barang, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita memanggilnya MUTT. Itu akan terlihat lebih manusiawai.

"Sebelum kau benar-benar membawanya, aku akan memperingatkanmu sesuatu. Dia special, man. Dia adalah salah satu anggota pemerintahan Rusia, yang kau tahu merupakan musuh bebuyutan kita yang entah bagaimana Matching Bom bisa mendapatkannya untuk pelelangan. Dia adalah Rusia jadi pasti akan sangat membencimu sebagai orang Amerika saat dia membuka matanya nanti. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya," ucap orang itu.

"Tentu." Setelah itu Kyuhyun membawa MUTT itu tanpa berbicara apaun lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka melepaskannya. Tetapi kali ini mereka telah menyerahkan DN virus terlalu cepat pada Amerika." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai berkeliaran di jalan-jalan yang ramai dengan kelap-kelip lampu.

"Akh, salah. Aku yang terlalu cepat membuat mereka melepaskan peliharaan berharga mereka. Mereka tidak teliti sekali untuk mencari terlebih dahulu siapa yang mengacaukann rencana mereka." Kini Kyuhyun memandang pemandangan kota Las vegas dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada lagi senyuman disana.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mengambil tema sedikit berbeda dengan tema kebaratan, tapi masih tetap tidak akan merubah keroriginal negara asal mereka. Negara itu nantinya akan mulai muncul sepanjang cerita berlanjut. Mind to give a review, a critic, an advise, or even a flame for this lame fic?**

**Rewrite for my other account**


End file.
